Songbirds
by WrenNightingale
Summary: They have lost everything and now have nothing except what has been given to them by a billionaire playboy. Will he be able to help them find their wings again? Or will they fall to the darkness? Prequel story and Dick has a twin sister. Rated T because of later chapters and just to be safe.
1. Broken Wings

Everything had been going so smoothly throughout the show so perfect in fact that seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Laughter and cheering filled the big top as the final act began, the Ringmaster calling out each name of the family as they flew. The Flying Graysons flew through the air with nothing beneath them but that of death yet they were not afraid.

Two small twin figures stood on the platform above the crowd robes still wrapped around their small bodies as they waited for their cue to join their parents and fly. They held hands while waving down to the crowd smiling happily for all to see even those who believed them to be too young. This was their life, what they dreamed of doing as they grew older because this is all they knew and all they wanted. Both children moved to take off their robes to reveal the costumes that their mother had made for them when they heard a noise. Looking up, the little girl gasped while the boy stood wide eyed seeing the danger and knowing without truly thinking what this meant. As the wires gave way two sets of blue eyes met the green blue of their mother and the brown of their father.

"Dick... Ann." their mother called arms reaching out for her two children.

"NO!" the children screamed watching as their parents fell.

Their parents who had once flown gracefully through the air were now laying broken on the ground blood pooling around them. Dick sank to his knees tears falling onto the platform as he bent over grabbing at his black hair. While Ann still stood eyes wide in shock staring down at at her parents with tears cascading down her cheeks, body shaking. People were screaming below them at the sight and jack Haly was doing his best to keep everyone calm despite the situation. The twins were left alone still up on the platform holding onto one another trying not to look down at the blood that surrounded their parents.

They had no idea how long they had been up on the platform when two police officers appeared placing them on the ground. White sheets had been placed over the bodies of their parents but even that couldn't hide the blood and how broken the bodies truly were when the children were being led away. Ann though stopped staring unable to move her body with the sight before her with Dick frozen at her side.

"Mamica!" she cried running toward the bodies. "Tati!"

After a moment, Dick followed his sister who only made it so far before a man with white hair and a matching mustache grabbed her. He held her close to him in his arms even as she fought to get free while Dick stood quietly unable to find his voice through the shock and pain.

"Let's get you two out of here." the man told them, carrying Ann and grabbing Dick's hand.

"Commissioner?" came a voice as they exited the tent.

A young man stood off to the side outside the tent like he had been waiting for the older man to come out.

"Mr. Wayne?" the man, the Commissioner asked. "What're you doing here?"

"The show..." Wayne began then stopped when the twins both stiffened more tears falling from their eyes." What's going to happen to them?"

"That's for the system to decide."

The Commissioner opened the back door to one of the many police vehicles letting Dick get in then placing Ann on the seat with him. They instantly grabbed one another in a hug just to reassure themselves that the other was at least still there and cried once more neither feeling anything but the pain of what they had lost. They didn't know what would happen now that their wings were broken and with their parents gone there was nowhere for them to go. Their parents never spoke of any other family so they were all they had pf their little family even if the circus was home. Plus neither child spoke English that well which alienated them slightly from the rest of the people around them.

"Dick, I'm scared." Ann said quietly. "I want Mamica and Tati."

Dick ran his fingers gently through his sister's black hair much like their mother would do when they were sick or upset. He didn't know how to respond because he felt the same as his little sister and there was nothing that his nine year old mind could think of except to sit in silence and tears.


	2. Orphanage and Funerals

The place the twins were taken to was a dilapidated building with more kids within its walls than what any house should hold. They huddled in a corner of one of the cramped rooms sharing one small blanket that they had been able to find for the night. Dick say with his back against the cold wall while Ann sat in front of him neither was able to sleep like all the other nights since they had come to this place.

"Dick... I wanna go home." Ann whispered sadly. "I want Mamica and Tati."

"I know so do I, Annie." Dick said softly. "So do I."

Dick wrapped his arms around his sister holding her close unable to stop thinking about his parents' deaths and how close he had come to losing Ann as well. Though he was older by three minutes (which he had always joked with her about) Ann always went next after their parents in the show and had the wires held for just a few more minutes he would have been alone now or dead. The fear he felt and the pain of loss was shared with his twin who refused to speak to anyone but him which that of the woman in charge of the place. Plus Ann barely spoke English unlike Dick who knew more but relied on his native tongue more often than not. The woman in charge and the other kids who were in the house wanted them gone because they were just two more bodies that needed to be somewhat taken care of.

"I'm scared Dickie." Ann whispered. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"I-I don't know Annie." Dick answered trying to sound calm. "But I promise that we'll always be together. They can't separate us."

Ann nodded leaning back against her brother taking comfort by his presence, closing her eyes though there would be no rest for either child. Every time they closed their eyes or fell to sleep all they saw was bodies falling, blood upon the ground, the sound of bones breaking, and screams. Dick rested his head on his sister's shoulder closing his own eyes wishing that they were back in their trailer at the circus and that this was just a nightmare that they would wake from soon. But there was that part of him that told him this was reality and that they were alone now; that there was no going back to the way things were.

* * *

When morning came, rain poured from the overcast gray sky above the sky of Gotham and marked just one more day that the twins would never forget. The Headmistress as they called the woman in charge all but threw a suit and dress at the twins so that they could at least look formal for the occasion.

"You will not look like street trash for Mr. Wayne." she told them. "Why he would even pay for the funeral is beyond me. Don't you gypsies have some sort of ritual you perform for the dead?"

The twins were silent though Dick wanted to yell at the tone the woman used when she addressed them as well as what she had said. Ann wasn't looking at the woman who glared daggers at the girl that made the boy hate the woman even more. He didn't understand what the woman had against his sister as he placed himself in front of her so he took the brunt of the glare.

"Get dressed and be outside in ten minutes." Headmistress told them with a huff before leaving the room.

The other children laughed quietly from their places as the twins headed back to their corner wondered how they were going to change. There was little privacy even within the bathrooms unless one placed themselves on the door to hold it closed. Dick looked around not wanting to change in front of any of these people or even let his sister be taunted by them any longer.

"Boo hoo the circus freaks get to say goodbye." one of the nastier boys taunted them.

Dick glared at the boy catching some of his words and the tone of his voice made him go rigid with anger. Ann placed a hand on his arm before dragging him out of the room feeling the need to get her big brother out of there.

"We'll change here." she told him when they stopped outside a closet. "You go first alright."

"You sure?" he asked looking at her.

"Just be quick or Demon Lady will be angry and... just be fast."

Dick smiled at the name given to the Headmistress entering the closet suit in hand hoping that it would fit since he had never really needed to wear one before. Changing quietly in the barely lit room the boy jumped out once he was done holding onto the clip on tie that he figured he put on while giving Ann time to get ready. She gave him a smile as he took over standing guard for her the black dress held tightly in her hands as she entered the small closet. Looking down at himself, he felt kind of out of place with the suit more than knowing where he was now. The suit just didn't seem right on him or at least it just didn't feel right as it made everything that much more real.

"Dick?" came Ann's voice. "I don't like dresses."

He watched as his sister stepped out of the closet, their changing room, in a long sleeved black dress that reached to her knees. The size was just one too big much like his shirt and the sleeves hid her hands from view until he helped her roll them up.

"I don't like suits but I'm sure Mom and Dad would like for us to wear these." he told her quietly. "How do I look?"

"Like a boy in a man's suit but it will work." she answered.

"And you look like one of those rich girls that always got what they wanted."

Jokes and smiles aside the two made their way toward the front door leaving their other clothes in the closet hoping that no one would steal them before they got back. Their smiles drifted away as they walked out into the rain to the car that was waiting for them. Ann took Dick's hand as the woman watched them getting into the backseat with them for the drive to the cemetery.

"You should both be grateful to Mr. Wayne." she told them harshly. "And if you so much as disrespect or talk to him in any way that I find inappropriate you will be punished. Understand?"

Neither twin responded the black of their outfits made the paleness of their skin more prominent and the dark circles under their blue eyes stood out. Headmistress didn't seem to care how the two looked like they were sick in their nice clothes, all she could think about was how she would get to see and hopefully meet Bruce Wayne. She laughed to herself as she daydreamed of about catching the young man's eye and becoming Mrs. Wayne. Ann and Dick ignored the woman as they leaned against one another trying to be strong though they felt horrible. Not being able to sleep and barely eating was taking its toll on the two but they didn't care in their depressed state. And as long as they had each other they would keep going as long as possible and try to keep the other from falling too far.

"We're here." headmistress told them as the car stopped. "Remember what I told you."

Dick glared at the woman before the anger disappeared to be replaced by an emptiness that spread from his heart and soul. Ann gripped his hand tighter a frown on her face and her blue eyes seemed hollow as they walked toward the coffins sitting upon freshly dug graves. They noticed two men standing beneath a canopy, one the realized was Mr. Wayne but the other they did not know. The twins stood before the coffins their faces showed no emotion as they continued to hold hands. Headmistress made her way over to the men smiling despite the situation and mood. They didn't notice that they had been joined by someone else until a voice spoke up beside them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dick looked up to see Mr. Wayne. "How are you both?"

"We're managing I guess." the boy replied slowly. "It's been rough but we're just trying to keep ourselves from falling. Thank you for doing all this Mr. Wayne."

"You're welcome."

Bruce Wayne watched the two with sad understanding eyes though neither looked up at him and took in their condition as well. The Headmistress watched with a frown on her face while the older gentleman who had been with Mr. Wayne gave her a look of disgust.

"The orphanage is alright I guess." Dick continued lying through his teeth bowing his head before turning truthful. "But it's not the same and never will be."

Ann was silent staring at her parents coffins voice lost as she bowed her own head shaking with silent sobs though no tears would come. She had cried herself out much like her brother who stood beside her a frown on his face as she stared at the ground.

"Come along children." Headmistress told them after a few moments of silence. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne has things to do today."

Bruce looked away from the two upset children who had lost everything to the heartless woman who had spoken. Before he could say anything to her both kids had turned though the little girl stopped looking up at him with a small forced smile.

"Thank you." she told him seeming to force the words out.

The man could only nod at her, his own blue eyes meeting hers just as they had met her brother's before on that night. They walked away as it began to rain once more the woman smiled at Bruce before she followed after the children back to the car that had brought them.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Cell

**So this is sorta a filler chapter I guess just to explain where they are and stuffs.**

**Next chapter will probably be longer so enjoy!**

Dick opened his eyes to darkness, there was no light and for the first time since his parents deaths he found himself alone. Headmistress had followed through with her threat the day after the funeral even though neither Dick or Ann had gone against what she had wanted. The woman had dragged Ann off with Dick protesting against the treatment and slapped the poor girl before getting on her phone. She had called someone who sent an unmarked white van to the orphanage where four men approached her. Both twins were still in a state of shock and despair that they barely acknowledged what was going on until the men surrounded them. Forcing them away from each other, Dick snapped out of his stupor and began to fight against the one holding him.

"Dick!" Ann screamed struggling against the man's hold on her.

The fear in his sister's eyes spoke volumes as she screamed to be let go that made him fight even harder against the man. Yet he couldn't find the strength to get free as his tired body sluggishly responded with weak kicks and punches. He vaguely saw the two syringes that the other two men had pulled out of their bags until one was plunged into his neck.

"Thank you so much." he had heard Headmistress say in a sickly sweet voice before everything went black.

And now he had no idea where he was or even where his sister was who he knew was probably scared out of her mind if wherever she was was as dark as his. He felt his own fear creep into his chest as he sat up bringing his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his knees. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his arms not knowing what to do when he heard something from the darkness. It was like something was being scrapped against metal when light flooded into the room momentarily blinding him. Screams from somewhere filtered into the room following the light as a shadow stepped in from a doorway and the boy could feel the shadow watching him.

"Hello child." a man's voice came from shadowy figure.

Dick watched the man, "Where am I? Where's Ann?"

"Now now. You are going to have to speak English if you want something."

Dick frowned, swallowing hard against his own fear as well as that of the unknown as another scream followed by a bang ran through the room. Flinching he looked up at the man who glanced out the door with a shake of his head and that was when Dick noticed something. This place wasn't just a room it was a cell because just outside he could see the bars of a typical cell which was in contrast to his own.

Mustering up his courage he spoke slowly, "Where's my sister?"

The man smiled at him with faked happiness, "Now was that so hard young man? The girl you were brought here with is in another cell much like this one. You both proved what Ms. Wynt feared so it was decided that you both be put in solitary confinement."

"No..."

"Well we couldn't have you both in the same cell. Goes against policy and all but since you are both children an exception has been made for when you are moved."

The boy gave the man a half-hearted glare being afraid of what this place was and what was going to happen now. Plus this proved that his promise was nothing more than words though he had no control over any of it at the time. Curling into himself again he heard the man mess with something before the door closed this time leaving Dick in semi-darkness but still alone.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the door to his cell opened again allowing three men to enter the small space.

"Come on kid." one said as Dick watched them. "Time to move."

The second man sighed moving toward the boy who backed away, " We'll take you to your sister."

At the word sister, the boy launched himself off of the bed keeping some distance between himself and the man remembering the last time. He didn't trust them for good reason but he had to put some faith in them when it came to wanting to know of his sister.

"Don't try anything." the third man told him. "And stay close this place isn't really meant for kids."

"Yeah but at the rate orphans are going up this place will be filled with 'em more often than the psychos." the first man said with a shrug. "Maybe the kid will get lucky."

"Yeah, he and the girl are cute enough." the second suggested with a grin. "Maybe one of them uptight lawyers will take interest."

The men continued to talk as they led Dick through a maze of corridors lined with bars and plexiglas or just metal doors like the one he had been behind. He ignored the men thinking about his sister and his parents though it upset him that he could do nothing about either situation when he had the chance. Blinking away tears he was stopped outside a normal looking cell as one man messed with some keys to open the door.

"In ya go Kid." the second man told him when the door opened.

With a push Dick stumbled into the cell, the men locking the door once more while he watched waiting for them to leave before he moved. He turned to survey the room once he felt as though he was alone once more light from the corridor lit the space around him when he heard something. It sounded like something between a whimper and a cough coming from the bunk beds to his right but there was no one there. Going over to the beds he inspected both finding nothing when he heard the sound again a memory coming back to him.

**-Flashback-**

_Thunder shook the family's trailer as the storm raged outside blocking out the light of the moon that had shined through the window the night before. Dick woke to the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning though it was the sound that followed the rumble that made him sit up. A strangled noise that seemed somehow to be between a whimper and a cough that was muffled by something. Looking to the side where Ann usually slept in their shared bed he found her spot empty; sitting up fully awake now he heard the sound again._

"_Annie?" he asked as the room filled with light for a second again._

_He moved looking over the side of the bed to find the sound grow slightly louder as thunder roared around the trailer again. On the floor, he could make out a small figure curled into a ball and sighed to himself knowing what was going on._

"_Annie." he whispered getting onto the floor next to her. "It's alright."_

_He remembered holding his sister when she all but flew into his arms burying her face to try to hide from the the storm. After pulling a blanket from the bed over them, he remembered waking to his parents talking about the two and blushing._

**-End Flashback-**

Getting onto his hands and knees he looked beneath the bottom bunk and found what he was looking for as terrified blue gray eyes stared back at him. Ann was curled into a ball beneath the bed shaking and all Dick could think of was how everything that had happened to them was his fault.

"D-Dickie?" she asked quietly voice shaking.

"I'm right here, Annie." he answered her as she crawled out to him.

She grabbed his shirt in a death grip and began to sob as he held her a hug trying to hold in his own emotions for her sake.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered closing his eyes while rubbing her back.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Please leave a review and I shall get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. New Home

The twins had spent days at where they had later learned was an asylum made for madmen and killers of Gotham. They had been sent there because the juvenile detention center was like that of the orphanages full until there was room for them. And then one day they found themselves moved to the center where they found the kids to be worse than the psychos who had screamed and laughed all day long. For they were beaten up at different times and this became a constant for them every few days with no help from the security or staff.

They lived this way for about two weeks taking comfort from each other before a woman by the name of Sarah Potter came to speak to them. She had blonde hair pulled back in a bun with eyes that made them think of jades and overly tanned skin. Sitting in one of the private rooms that was mostly used for interrogations when one of the kids was caught or something was heard about drugs and weapons; the twins sat across from Sarah.

"I understand you two have gone through a trying time since the deaths of your parents." she told them with a smile as Dick tensed and Ann shivered.

Neither child spoke or looked at her as she spoke to them, both sets of blue eyes were focused on the table to hide the fading bruises on their faces.

"I'm here today to let you both know that someone has taken an interest in both of you." she told them looking down at her paperwork. "Even though there has been some concern over reports of violence the person willing to take you both in has overlooked this fact. And once we have cleared everything you will be placed under his guardianship until you are both eighteen years old or your guardian feels the need to return you to the system."

The woman talked for a good hour with Dick listening to her only somewhat interested because he had doubts about what this woman was saying. If someone wanted to take them in why was it that this person couldn't come to them now and show them who they were or something. Yet just hearing that they could possibly get out of this place, where they felt targeted because of their size, they felt lighter. Dick squeezed his sister's hand as Ms. Potter left them that smile still on her face and they looked at one another.

"We're gonna get out of here." he told her quietly.

Ann nodded slowly, looking back down at her lap eyes closed against the rising feeling that this nightmare would never end and having little hope. The girl had turned mute since the prison not even talking to Dick now though he tried to get her to speak to him about things.

"Let's go." Dick told her getting up.

They headed back to their cell with a guard watching them until they were behind the locked door safely away from those that would hurt them. Ann immediately went to her bed and laid down turning to face the wall so that she wouldn't have to see the room or show what she was feeling. Dick sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands trying to keep the pain and guilt at bay at least for now in this place in front of Ann. He felt the bed shift behind him and turned to find Ann staring at him, grabbing his arm in a gesture to lay down.

"You sure?" he asked getting a nod in response. "If you want."

He laid down on his side mirroring Ann's body position while she watched with a smile on her face as he did so. Even if they didn't sleep just being able to slightly relax helped each of them from falling too far though the thoughts were still there in their minds. Thoughts that scared both of them when they would speak especially after their parents murder or when they were alone. And they say murder because just as Dick saw a man come out of the tent, Ann also had seen some men loitering around the area who were not apart of the circus.

Three days later, the twins found themselves standing outside breathing in the fresh air or at least as fresh as Gotham allowed. In front of them stood two men, one of which they knew from the two times they had seen him as well as helped them with their parents funeral arrangements.

"Mr. Wayne it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Ms. Potter said stepping forward. "Now myself or someone from social services shall come by once a month for the first few months to be sure everything goes smoothly."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Wayne told her with a smile.

"But it is out policy and something that needs to be done."

"It is an unnecessary breach of privacy of mine and their lives once they leave this place."

Potter was shocked into silence as Wayne smiled to the two kids who watched the adults talk without much emotion on their faces. They were surprised to say the least that it was Mr. Wayne who wanted to take them in instead of some random person like they had thought. Although their hope had been that someone from the circus would have tried to get them back but maybe this would be a good thing.

"I will bring it up to my boss, Mr. Wayne." Potter said after a moment. "The children are all yours."

With that she walked away and from the way that she moved one would think that she was angry or frustrated about the situation.

"Hello again Richard, Marianne." Mr. Wayne said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

The older gentleman opened the back door of the car with a smile on his face as the two cautiously got in feeling apprehensive. When their door closed they were quickly joined by Mr. Wayne in the back of the spacious car while the older man got in behind the wheel.

"Anywhere in particular you wish to go, sir?" the man asked formally.

"Just take us home so that we can figure out what else Richard and Marianne need."

"Of course sir."

"Dick." the boy finally said looking toward Mr. Wayne. "I like to be called Dick and she likes to be called Ann."

The man nodded with a grin on his face, "Alright Dick. Then you can both call me Bruce and that's Alfred."

"A pleasure Young Master Dick and Mistress Ann." Alfred said looking back at them through the rearview mirror.

Dick looked between the two before silence fell enjoying the car ride to wherever it was that Bruce Wayne lived in this large city. Ann meanwhile studied the two men for a few moments then turned her attention to the window wondering what else life would throw at them.

"I do believe we have company, Master Bruce." Alfred said from the front.

Outside of the gate in which they were heading sat several news vans and as they approached reporters jumped out with cameramen. Alfred continued to drive stopping only for a second to allow the gate to open ignoring the press that surrounded both sides of the car.

"What was that about?" Dick asked looking through the back window as they made it through the gate. "Could they see us?"

"Don't worry about them." Bruce answered. "And no they couldn't. Tinted windows."

"Cool."

A few moments after the car came to a stop, Alfred opened Bruce's door letting the man out and leaving the twins in the vehicle. When their door opened and they got out all they could do was stare at the mansion before them; a place so big that they felt small well smaller because of it. Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder giving the boy a kind smile when their blue eyes met glancing toward Ann.

"Welcome to your new home." he told them.


	5. Truth and Discussion

A gasp filled the oversized room of a young boy as he sat straight up in his bed blue eyes wide with fear and pain. Lightning flashed outside his window as he placed his head in his hands rubbing at his eyes when there was a knock at his door. Knowing who it more than likely was he got himself to move the sheets as the door opened and closed quickly, a silent figure ran in jumping into the bed beside him.

"Ann, you alright?" he asked quietly.

She buried herself under his sheets shaking her head as a flash of lightning filled the room momentarily with the rubble of distant thunder following. Dick sighed calming himself before turning to the bundle that was his sister, sitting with his legs crossed.

"Annie... please talk to me."

"Scared." came a whispered answer.

The older of the two smiled even though his sister was terrified, he was happy to hear her actually speaking even if it was just a single word. Then there was another crack of thunder that shook their bed causing Ann to whimper in fear hiding further under the covers.

"I know." Dick told her looking down at his lap. "I'm scared too."

"R-Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess I just don't show it..."

Ann peered out from beneath the covers watching her brother silently forgetting her own fear for a moment though still shaking as another crack echoed through the room.

"Wanna go see Mami and Tati?" Dick asked throwing the covers off himself.

"S-Sure." she responded quietly slowly getting out of her brother's bed.

Dick took her hand as they headed for the door quietly, looking up and down the long hallway of the large house. Hoping that he wouldn't get them lost as he navigated through the halls of the Manor in order to find the room that Alfred had showed them just the other day. It was a place where they had spent their day in silence unless they were with the English teacher or therapist that Bruce had called in for them. Their guardian seemed alright and was a good man but other than random appearances they barely saw him within the walls of the Manor.

"Here we are." Dick muttered finally entering the large study.

Bookshelves adorned two walls while the others had large windows and a fireplace with furniture placed throughout. The twins headed for a large armchair that would fit both of them comfortably looking at the wall above the fireplace that illuminated the room with flickering light. Upon the wall was a painting of a woman and man in a loving embrace; the two people the twins knew well and wish they could have back. The dark curtains helped to block out the flashing lightning outside but did little for the thunder that still rumbled outside.

They both stared at the painting that Bruce had had made for them so that they could always see their parents as they were before they fell. And though those images still haunted them and they were grateful to the man they barely saw because he had done something that no one else would have. Even when he had a reputation as a playboy, he still took in two children that he barely knew anything about for a reason that they didn't know. There was this feeling that they both got when he looked at them like he knew somehow what they were going through. It was well into the night when the storm finally dissipated with the twins still sitting in the armchair sleepily. For since coming to the Manor they had found that they could sleep if only for a few hours or in each others rooms. A noise from behind them had both jumping fully awake and peering into the room around the chair staying hidden. They held their breath as the grandfather clock moved to reveal Alfred stepping out into the study. Silently they watched the older man as he did something with the clock then left the room without a sound.

Blue eyes locked as they waited to see if Alfred would return before they moved toward the clock curious of where Alfred had come from. Ann watched Dick repeat Alfred's movements holding onto the sleeve of his pajamas when the secret door opened once more for them.

"Woah." Dick muttered stepping into the brightly lit what he guessed was an elevator.

Ann followed him amazed by what she saw wondering where this would take them and why Bruce would have such a thing. They jumped when the door closed behind them then began to move taking them down into a new secret place.

"Dick." Ann muttered looking around the elevator.

"Come on." Dick said leading the way out of the elevator when the doors opened.

They found themselves in a massive cave, lights flipping on much to Ann's relief as they took in the sight before them. There was a giant computer to the left near the bottom of the stairs that they found themselves at the top of with statues (one being a giant penny that amazed them as much as the T-rex) in their own places together like they were trophies or something, other pieces of tech and equipment were scattered throughout the cave, and then there was a ramp that had an empty space like something should have been parked there. And then there was the the giant crevice that seemed to have no bottom being shrouded in darkness which Ann noted to stay away from.

"What is this place?" Dick asked looking around amazed as they descended the stairs.

Ann shook her head both amazed and afraid of what they would find here in this strange place deep underground. She wandered toward toward the statues when there was a roar that echoed around the cave causing them to hide in fear of being caught by whoever was coming. Poking their heads out from their hiding places they watched as a black car sped into the cave before coming to a stop in what they guessed was its parking place. They watched as a man in a black cape jumped out of the car, covering their mouths when they recognized who he was. And they didn't want to be caught by this man even if he had helped them with the mob boss and his gang before their parents murder because they had no idea what he would do to them. After he passed their hiding place the twins stepped out in order to make a break for the stairs and elevator but found their path blocked.

"Y-You?" Dick stuttered staring at the Batman.

The man before them scowled, his hands reaching up to remove the cowl from his head shocking both of them with the face they saw. Blue eyes stared back at them narrowing with hidden emotion as both Ann and Dick took in the appearance of their guardian Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Minutes passed and the twins found themselves back in the chair of the study with the portrait of their parents but this time they were not alone. Alfred stood off to the left of the fireplace while Bruce was knelt down on one knee in front of them.

"This was not how I had planned for you both to find out." he told them watching them both carefully. "I was going to tell you after I finished with an ongoing case which is what has been keeping me from spending time with you. And work does not help with my schedule."

"What's the case you're working on?" Dick asked eyes not giving away anything.

"A case that neither of you need to worry about."

The way his eyes narrowed slightly made Ann think that he was trying to hide something from them as his body tensed watching them.

"Is it him?" Dick asked which was what she had been thinking as well.

"Yes I'm looking for him. To put him away for what he did to you two." Bruce answered eyes softening slightly.

"Why?" Ann asked quietly surprising everyone. "Why do this for us?"

"Because I want to put the man who did this to you away and get justice for your parents in a way that I couldn't for my own."

"You mean...?" Dick whispered taking in the information.

"My parents were killed when I was just about the same age as you but their murderer was never found."

He told them his story and though they were surprised by everything it all made sense to them with why this man would take them in. Then the name Tony Zucco came up and both twins tensed listening to Bruce tell them that he was close to finding the man.

"We're in." Dick said cutting Bruce off. "We want to help."

"No." Bruce said in a low voice. "You both are going to stay out of this."

"We deserve to be the ones to give him justice."

"Your justice may well turn into revenge and then you'd be lost."

The twins stared at him, Dick wanted to argue but Ann stopped him with a look and a shake of her head though neither were giving up.

"I do believe that it is well passed Master Dick and Mistress Ann's bedtime, Master Bruce." Alfred suddenly spoke up. "This discussion can wait until morning."

"There is no discussion." Bruce said getting to his feet.


	6. First Flight

**So this is not my best chapter and seems rushed but please read and hope you enjoy.**

Dick was still angry and Ann stayed silent thinking over the events of the night before and their discovery of Bruce's other life. The girl for once since that night found herself alone in the room she'd been given doing cartwheels and tumbles. If it wasn't still raining out she may have gone out into the yard with her brother or maybe alone like she was now. And keeping herself moving kept her from thinking too much about that night and what they had gone through.

"Hey Annie/?" came Dick's muffled voice followed by a knock at her door. "Can I come in?"

With a grin, Ann cartwheeled to the door opened it slightly for him then cartwheeled away performing a handstand on the other side of the room. Dick smiled coming into the room before closing the door behind him then cartwheeled over to her mirroring his sister in a handstand. They grinned at one another turning a simple handstand into a game to see who could keep their handstand going the longest without falling or moving. Minutes went by as they concentrated on keeping their balance and trying not to think about the shaking in their arms.

"So I was thinking." Dick said breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Hmm?" Ann hummed in response feeling as though her arms were about to give out on her.

"We should follow Bruce tonight when he leaves."

"How?"

"Well we could leave pillows on the bed to fool Alfred then get down to the Cave before Bruce leaves. Sneaking into the Batmobile."

Ann was silent as she thought through her brother's plan before sighing knowing that they would have to do something more elaborate to fool Alfred. Because he seemed like the type of man who let nothing get by him without maybe being unconscious which is something they were not going to do. Plus she was thinking that they couldn't go out in their regular clothes so they needed to figure something out. Feeling as though her arms were about to give any moment she flipped back onto her feet heading toward her closet; which was bigger than the room she and Dick used to share.

"What're you doing?" Dick asked her curious.

"Costume." she answered quietly moving clothes around that she had yet to wear.

"Huh?"

"You may be smart but right now you are lacking intelligence, Dickie."

Dick glared at her crossing his arms over his chest standing behind her though he couldn't keep the smile from his face at her jab at him. Ann grinned to herself as she dug into the back of the closet for something she thought she's never wear again. A surprised look crossed Dick's face as he took in the sight of the outfit she pulled out of the closet before nodding and took off to find his own.

* * *

Night fell with the Batman finding himself back at at the circus searching for a man who needed to be stopped before he caused more harm to innocent people. Walking through the big top he looked around waiting for the man to appear or at least find a trace of him to figure out where he went. Gotham was already a place of darkness where it seemed that the smallest light was son snuffed out. Like the light he saw in the eyes of the two children he had taken in that had been slowly dying since that day. And now he had a chance to keep hem from growing up to be like him, a vigilante running the streets at night to stop crime and prevent others from having to experience what he had. He looked around the tent when pain exploded in the back of his head, falling to the floor; the last image he saw was that of the man he had been looking for a bat in his hands.

It wasn't much of a surprise to him when he woke up strapped to a spinning board with Zucco standing a few feet in front of him. He never flinched as Zucco threw knives at him while telling him the story of his life and what he had done to his own father during a show. And though he never showed it the fear he felt as the last knife sailed through the air was genuine because he feared leaving those two kids he had just taken in and Alfred. He watched waiting for the end when with perfect timing a sandbag fell from above allowing the knife to embed itself in it instead of in Batman's head.

"What the?" Zucco asked looking up when two small figures jumped down. "So the Bat has family as well... cute?"

Batman was stunned as the two stood recognizing them immediately; the boy wore a red and green leotard with a yellow cape and black domino mask. Then the girl wore the same except instead of red hers was blue and white with a silver cape on her shoulders. They shared a look and nodded, the boy headed toward Zucco dodging around him as the girl headed for Batman.

"You shouldn't be here." he told her quietly as she pulled the knives from his cape.

She didn't answer him as she moved to remove the bonds from his ankles when there was a thud from behind her. Turning she and the Bat took in the sight of the boy laying on his back knocked out from a blow to the head. The girl growled charging Zucco who laughed at her saying things to make her angry which left her open to any attack. She hit the ground with a gasp right beside the boy both were dazed slightly by the blows they had taken.

Zucco looked down at them then toward Batman, "Now you get to watch your family go down."

The man grinned raising the bat to strike the boy first but he didn't get the chance as Batman escaped from his bonds jumping at Zucco. The Bat got in a few hits before Zucco scrambled away afraid of the Caped Crusader, climbing the ladder to the platform above.

"Zucco!" Batman called having followed the mobster when the man fell from the trapeze he had tried to escape with.

He reached out watching as the man fell to what would be his death like that of his last victims unable to move by the sight. And he was surprised when the two he figured would let the man fall came swinging from opposite side on the same trapeze bar to grab the man between them. They brought him back onto the platform in front of Batman both frowning while avoiding looking at the Bat.

The three vigilantes stood watching as the police placed Tony Zucco in one of the patrol cars silently from their vantage point. Batman turned to look at the two thinking over whether he should truly take them on as sidekicks/partners or take them back so Alfred could deal with them getting passed him. Which was something that the billionaire knew was a challenge within itself because the butler never let anything or anyone get by him.

"So." he said as they slowly looked up at him. "What do I call you two?"

Both children smiled happily before Dick spoke up, "Robin."

"Wren." Ann told him.

"Like the birds?" Batman asked surprised.

The twins looked at one another with a knowing grin before Robin answered, "It's a family thing."

With a nod, the Batman turned back to look out over his city with his two young partners, thinking of how best to train them so that they wouldn't get themselves killed.


	7. School

**So this is a slower chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

Laughter filled the Manor as Dick and Ann performed cartwheels, tumbles, and flips in their rooms and down the halls. Sliding down the banister with wide smiles on their faces and running through rooms until they came to an abrupt stop.

Looking up from the floor they were greeted by Alfred's stern look, "Young Master Richard and Mistress Marianne, I would ask that you not run through the house."

"Sorry Alfie." they chorused looking sheepish.

"We do not need to find something broken or for one of you to hurt yourselves."

"Sorry Alfie." Ann repeated. "We'll try to not practice in the Manor."

"Not unless we're in the gym anyway." Dick added smiling, scratching the back of his neck.

"I should hope so, Young Master Richard." Alfred said watching the two children head for the table. "Master Bruce regrets that he could not see you off to your first day of school for he was called into a meeting early this morning."

Both teens shoulders slumped at the news but they forced smiled onto their faces as Dick looked over to Alfred.

"That's alright Alfie." the boy said. "He has a business to run."

"And we don't want to be in the way." Ann said quietly grabbing a box of cereal.

"I assure you both that you are neither in the way or burdens." Alfred told them as they ate. "You have brought something back into this house that I have not seen or heard in years."

"What's that Alfie?"

"Laughter and light."

With those words the butler moved off out of the room leaving the two young heroes to their breakfast hoping that they wouldn't break anything on accident. They looked at one another and shrugged trying not to think too much about what their day was going to be like. Instead they tried to think about what Bruce would be having them do later training wise since he forbid them to go on patrol with him until he deemed them ready to face the psychos of Gotham. Both were nervous in their own right about this new concept of having to go to school, a private school at that. A place that they really had no reason to have entered before being home schooled by their mother since they had never stayed in one place too long with the circus.

"Think we'll like this school?" Dick asked pushing his chair away from the table.

"Guess we'll find out." Ann answered looking around before flipping out of her chair.

Dick shook his head but smiled at his sister as she reached up to touch her neatly styled black hair that she had braided.

"Why can't we wear our hair like we used too?" she asked with a sigh wanting to shake the hairspray and braids out.

"Remember what Bruce told us." Dick answered looking at his reflection in the window at his own gelled back black hair. "We can't let anyone know that we're Robin and Wren. Hairstyles are like showing out eyes in costumes."

"Right of course."

Collecting their backpacks they headed off to find Alfred who would of course already be ready to go just waiting for them patiently. The ride in the car was a quiet one with nerves building in both kids though they tried to keep it hidden from Alfred who saw right through them.

"Now I took the liberty of placing your schedules in your bookbags as well as a map of the school." Alfred told them as he parked he car. "I shall pick you up here at the end of school."

"Thanks Alfie." Dick told the man with a slightly shaky voice.

Alfred got out to open the back passenger side door allowing the twins to file out within his sight and the rest of the students. A girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes, who was about a head taller than them both walked up to them smiling.

"Ms. Warren has volunteered to show you both around throughout the day." Alfred said greeting the girl.

"It's my pleasure, Alfred." she said looking to Dick and Ann. "I'm Katherine Warren and you two must be Richard and Marianne Grayson."

"I prefer to be called Dick." Dick told her with a grin. "And she's Ann."

"Oh alright."

Ann elbowed Dick in the side smiling to Katherine, "It's nice to meet you Katherine."

She gave the taller girl a shy smile and a wave to Alfred as their small group walked into the building with the students outside watching them. This private school was a large campus even for young people mostly the rich though with very few scholarship students from other families. At this young age those were rare in the school but the children of the rich were abundant and they watched Dick and Ann as they walked behind Katherine. The taller girl was looking over their schedules leading them through the halls explaining classes and such things.

"So we have the majority of our classes together except two so if you have any questions just ask." Katherine told them smiling. "Oh and you guys can call me Kat. And if people stare at you just ignore them."

"Alright Kat." Dick said opening his locker where they stopped. "Hopefully this goes well."

* * *

Ann smiled as she and Kat talked about the art project that they had already been assigned while they waited on Dick to join them with the day only minutes from being over. The whole day had gone better then the small girl had thought with only a few awkward moments where she'd slipped back to her first language. There were also those who had stared at her and Dick with odd expressions, ones she couldn't place.

"Hey you still with me Ann?" Kat asked snapping her fingers in front of Ann's face.

Ann jumped slightly, "Yeah sorry was thinking."

"What about?"

"Just how today's been different from what I thought it'd be. Like making a friend."

The two girls laughed together, Ann looked around for Dick when she noticed a group of boys against the wall nearest the locker rooms. She watched as they laughed about something then her twin appeared from out of their ranks with a frown on his face. One of the boys grabbed his shoulder roughly pulling him back toward them whispering something into the smaller boy's ear.

"What was that about?" Kat asked when Dick finally joined them.

"Nothing really." the boy answered without looking at them.

Ann looked at her brother as he sat quietly on Kat's other side rubbing his arm and watching the other kids around them warily.

"Ann and I were just talking about the art project we were assigned." Kat told him. "Do you have any projects other than that English paper at the end of the year?"

"Nah but I'd like to know why they give out so much homework on the first day." Dick told them with a grin.

"Don't know. You'll have to ask the teachers that."

"Hey Marianne." came a voice making the three turn to the left to find Roxie Morris and her friends. "Can we talk?"

"Um sure?" Ann answered getting up. "I'll be right back guys."

The small girl got to her feet her mind telling her that she shouldn't follow Roxie but she did anyway against her better judgment. They headed back down the hall to an area where there were less students meaning less eyes for anyone to see what would happen.

"Alright kid so this is how this school works." Roxie started saying as she and her friends gathered around Ann pushing her against the wall.

* * *

"There's something you're not saying." Kat confronted Dick while they were alone.

"Everything's fine Kat." he told her.

"Come on even though we just met this morning I'd like to think that we're friends."

"There's nothing to tell but I'd like to think the same. That we have one friend among these kids."

Kat shrugged, "I can understand that. You're just now coming into the world of the rich."

"You're smart for your age."

"So are you kid."

Dick made a face at the name a memory of one of his circus friends calling him that days before the incident coming to mind. Kat grinned giggling at the face he made until he smiled as well happy to that the events of his past hadn't erased any of his happiness. She'd had a friend once who had been traumatized by similar events but her friend had never recovered.

"Hey guys I'm back." came Ann's quiet voice.

Kat jumped slightly not realizing that the smaller girl was there, "Holy crap! When's you get there?"

"Bout a minute ago." Dick answered laughing. "What's Roxie want?"

"Nothing really." Ann answered with a shrug. "Is it time to go yet this last period is taking forever?"

"I know right." Kat said smiling just as the bell rang. "And saved by the bell. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." the twins said heading off to collect their things then get to Alfred.

The day had gone alright for them but there were some that had made it worse what it should have been with some experiences. One good thing was that they had made a friend within Kat who somehow seemed to understand them thought they didn't know how. And now they could head back to the Manor to train and become Robin and Wren in order to protect the city though they would have to do their homework first.


	8. Night Out

The twins were in the Cave training with one of the level I bots that Bruce had setting it to one of the highest settings to see how they would fare. Robin was busy blocking attacks from the right side while Wren flipped away from the bots attacks on the left. Neither was gaining any ground alone and both saw this as they rolled away from the next attack to stand side by side.

Wren glanced over to Robin, "Any ideas?"

"One." he answered as they separated for a moment. "Maneuver 2? You go high, I go low."

"Got'cha."

Wren maneuvered herself behind Robin as they ran toward the bot when they were just two or so feet from it they put their plan into action. Leaping into the air, Wren used her brother to propel herself into up by jumping off his shoulders to get airborne while Robin slid beneath the bot. Wren delivered a solid kick to one of the many points on the bot that signaled a damaging blow to an enemy. Robin rolled out of his slide across the ground jumping up to punch another point sending it to the ground shutting it down.

They waited a minute before Wren turned to her brother, "Did we just win?"

"I think we did." Robin responded grinning. "Now Bruce has to take us out with him."

"One victory against a training bot does not mean that you're ready to go out on patrol." Bruce responded from the Batcomputer.

"Please Bruce." Wren pleaded walking over to the Bat. "It's been two months since him."

"Two months means nothing against the criminals of Gotham."

"Come on Bruce, we know you've been out every night rounding up the worst of them." Dick commented flipping over to them. "And how are we supposed to prove ourselves to be ready if you won't let us go out?"

"Young Master Richard has a point, sir." Alfred said as he appeared with a tray of coffee, water and snacks for his charges. "You have been overworking since Tuesday to put away the most violent of the criminals. If you did not plan on taking the Young Master and Mistress out them you would not have had to do what you have."

Bruce turned to Alfred with a scowl on his face which the older man met with a passive look of his own for the Batglare never worked on him.

"Hey Alfie, can you please not call me Mistress?" Ann asked having removed her mask.

"Why ever not Young Mistress Marianne?" Alfred asked turning his attention to the small girl in blue and white.

The girl shrugged looking down at her blue shoes, "I don't know...just makes me feel girly and not myself..."

"Hmmm if it makes you uncomfortable then I shall change what I say."

"Thanks Alfie. Now Bruce please let us go out with you tonight. We promise to be good."

"And follow your lead." Dick added.

Both kids looked at Bruce pleadingly and the Bat found it hard to resist the puppy eyes that they had mastered long before he took them in. With a soft growl the Batman turned back to his computer in order to avoid the look though he could still feel it burning into both sides of his head.

"Fine but you will follow my lead and stay within my sight." Bruce told them standing up.

"Yes!" the twins shouted jumping into the air high fiving one another.

Pulling the cowl up, the Batman got to his feet turning to stride toward the Batmobile, his signature scowl in place. The twins watched him excitedly though somewhat expected him to say that they couldn't go after thinking up some excuse.

"Are you coming, Robin, Wren?" he asked jumping into the driver's seat.

"Yeah!" they chorused placing their masks back on their faces.

"I call shotgun." Robin yelled racing toward the vehicle with a cackle.

"But I wanted to sit in the front!" Wren said chasing after her brother.

Batman shook his head, looking over to Alfred who had an amused smile on his face while the twins took their seats. The engine roared to life seconds before the vehicle headed out through the secret passage and into the night.

* * *

Robin and Wren were both crouched on either side of Batman who stood one one of the many rooftops of Gotham surveying the city. The twins since leaving the Batmobile had been quietly mostly with some laughter every once in awhile while they had moved. Looking down the Batman observed the people walking along the streets easy pickings for thugs and any other petty criminal that would be out.

"Batman look." Wren said quietly pointing down toward their right.

A car had pulled up in front in front of the jewelery store across the street, three men got out with masks and dufflebags while the fourth stayed behind in the car. Judging from the look of the robbers Batman weighed his options of taking them alone or seeing how his birds would fare. Both kids watched their mentor waiting on his signal on whether they would go or be told to stay behind. In which they would have ignored and followed the man anyway because there was no way that they were going to be left behind. And they knew that he was worried but they needed this to keep themselves going and do what the Batman did every night.

"Let's go." Batman told them gruffly. "Stay close."

"Yes sir." they chorused smiling.

Nodding the three grappled to the next building across the street next to the store that the men were breaking into. Batman used the shadows to drop down into the alleyway behind behind the men the twins letting out a cackle that echoed in the silence.

"What was that?" one of the men said looking around.

"Ignore it." a second one told the others. "Da boss wants dese diamonds in an hour tops."

"Right."

One laughed just as a batarang connected with his back sending him in the street through the window which shattered on impact.

Robin and Wren chose that moment to attack taking on the gunmen on together while Batman took on the other. They laughed flipping circles around the man to confuse him which worked surprisingly with the man missing every shot he fired. Neither realized that the fourth man had come to join his partners hefting a baseball bat in his hands heading for the kids.

"Who da hell are you two supposed to be?" he asked swinging at Robin who slipped between his legs.

"Boss will get a crack outta this." the other said firing at Wren who flitted away. "Bats gots kids."

Robin narrowly escaped a blow to the head as he dodged bullets that rained down on his as the two men laughed. The boy ducked behind some crates for cover having lost sight of Batman and Wren in his need to get away. Heart hammering against his ribcage, Robin looked around when he heard a yelp that drew everyone's attention. Wren was knelt on the ground hand gripping her shoulder teeth clenched in pain as one of the men loomed over her.

"Wren!" Robin called out.

* * *

Batman tied the two men up that he had been dealing with when he heard Robin call out for Wren and the desperation in the boy's voice. He hadn't been too worried about the kids believing that some simple thieves wouldn't be as tough as the training bot. His began to think that his choice to bring them with him was wrong as he ran back to where he had left them expecting the worst. What he hadn't expected was to find both Robin and Wren though roughed up sitting on top of the two men with massive grins on their faces.

"What happened?" Batman asked striding over to them.

"Nothing much." Robin answered standing up. "Just kicked butt."

"Doing our job." Wren said with a one shoulder shrug.

Batman looked them over before asking, "Are you alright?"

The twins looked at one another, "We're good."

They smiled at the Bat who shook his head impressed but knew that they still needed to work on their training individually as well as together. Sirens sounded in the distance signaling the arrival of the police who were always late to the party nowadays. The twins stayed to either side of Batman as he waited for a moment then headed back up to the rooftops.

"Now where to Boss?" Wren asked quietly.

"First let me see to any injures then we'll see if you are both able to continue for awhile longer." Batman told them kneeling down in front of Wren glancing over to Robin.

"I'm fine." she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"We're good Batman." Robin told him as he twins shared a look.

"Yep." Wren told him.

She popped the p at the end with a grin, Robin shrugged as the Batsignal appeared in the sky above them. Without another word the three looked at one another then took off with Batman in the lead heading to the police station. They landed silently the Commissioner stood beside the light a stern look on his face as he looked over the three vigilantes especially the kids.

"Commissioner." Batman greeted without emotion.

"You've got kids now?" Gordon asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You know that constitutes as child endangerment?"

"Don't worry about us Commish." Robin said with a smile. "Be more worried about the criminals."

Commissioner Gordon shared a look with Batman one of skepticism before he turned his attetion fully to the Bat.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Gordon told him. "But anyway we just got word that there's been several robberies over the last few weeks. One of which you broke up before the thieves got away."

"They kept saying something about a boss." Robin told the older men while Wren stood beside him quietly. "One said, 'Boss will get a crack outta this.' Referring to Wren and I."

"I'll look into this." Batman said silencing Robin with a look. "Robin, Wren let's go."

"See ya Commissh." Robin said with a wave.

Wren nodded the two following Batman as he jumped from the building taking them back to the Batmobile. They had been out for a good four hours, the most exciting thing had been the robbery attempt though they had both been roughed up. Robin laughed as they jumped from building to building flying through the air with his sister at his side. And before they knew it their night out was over and they were headed back to the Batcave and their beds for the morning to come.

"So when do we get to go again?" Robin asked with a yawn.

"After you complete your homework and defeat the next level in your training." Batman answered without looking at the two. "Then we'll see about you two patrolling more."

"Fine." Robin yawned again.

After a few minutes of driving, Batman glanced over to find Robin curled up in the front seat fast asleep with his cape wrapped around him. He grinned at the sight of the boy and it stayed as he looked back to find Wren curled up as well. Parking the Batmobile he silently jumped out turning back to the birds who had slept through the last part of the ride back.

"Sir, you have an urgent call from..." Alfred began then stopped.

"The League can wait." Batman said knowing exactly who wanted him. "Right now I think these two need to get to bed."

"Right you are, Master Bruce." Alfred commented with a smile.

Batman lifted Wren up into his arms the girl shifting as he handed her to Alfred before picking up Robin. His heart melted slightly at the sight of them and wondered if this was how his father had felt when carrying him off to bed. Truthfully though he had never thought of being a father even when he brought Dick and Ann into his home but now even though they had joined him on the streets he wondered if he'd actually make a good father.

**So here is their first night out after Zucco. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

**And I have a question for you all: Should I go ahead and introduce Jason later on in this story or wait til the next?**


	9. Little Boy

School had to be the bane of their existence with the only good thing being their friend Kat who did her best to make their days better. But it seemed as though the other kids had a different idea for both of them as soon as they were alone on one hallway or the locker room. The place was more nightmarish than that of the memories that plagued them every night and the things that they had seen while running with Batman.

"Hey Circus Freak!" a boy called out to Dick. "What's the matter party too long last night with your billionaire posterboy of a guardian?"

Dick shook his head trying to focus on just getting through the day, he was so tired from a long night of training and studying. He had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting as he continued on his way well until someone grabbed his arm.

"I'm talking to you Circus Freak." the boy said lowly. "What too good for us because of the playboy who took you and your sister in just for media?"

"Yeah Grayson haven't you heard?" another boy laughed as Dick winced being shoved into the wall. "Wayne's only using you for his image."

:You're lying." Dick growled hands forming fists as the boys around him laughed.

"What's the matter, Freak?" the first boy laughed. "Can't take the truth?"

"Hey Dick!" came Kat's voice making all the boys turn.

The girl walked right up to the boys glaring at the ones surrounding her friend as she elbowed her way to Dick's side. Grabbing his arm she guided him away from the boys and their teasing, the glared still visible on her face for the boys.

"If there's one thing I really hate in this world it's bullies." Kat muttered as they turned a corner. "You okay?"

Dick nodded slowly, "Yeah I'm good. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem. Those guys have always thought it funny to bully others and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Maybe not now but who knows."

"The future can change."

The two friends grinned at one another as they made their way down the hall to meet up with Ann before heading to the cafeteria.

"So have you seen the news lately?" Kat asked running a hand through her hair.

"What about it?" Dick asked hearing those lying words again in his head.

"About Batman and his new sidekicks. They have bird name and I can't remember them for some reason."

"Oh yeah." Dick said faking excitement. "Weren't they like Hawk and Eagle or something?"

"No no not those kinds of birds."

Dick had to suppress his laughter as he watched Kat try to remember his and Ann's alternate egos of the night. He almost forgot about what the other boys had been telling him when Ann ran into him literally ran into him nearly knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Woah, what's the rush Annie?" Dick asked catching his sister.

"Oh nothing." Ann replied shaking her head. "Just felt like going for a jog through the halls."

"Right." Kat replied skeptically. "Anyway Ann do you know the names of Batman's two sidekicks?"

Ann's eyes went wide like she was confused, "Batman has sidekicks?"

"Yeah they have bird names. Come on you have to know."

"Right. Let me think... are they like Osprey and Sparrow."

"Osprey wouldn't be right either." Dick told her. "If my guesses of Hawk and Eagle were wrong."

"Well they were." Kat said crossing her arms. "I wish I could remember but they were only mentioned once and briefly. But they seem so cool."

"I bet." Ann agreed smiling. "Getting to run around with Batman every night though its gotta be dangerous."

"Wish I could be like that."

The twins shared a grin, running around through the night patrolling was fun but it was also dangerous and life changing. For two nine year olds who grew up in a way that most don't get to experience then to have everything ripped away; you learned more about the world. Then to have the chance to change even just a small portion of the world to help people not have to experience what they had. They wouldn't wish this life so anyone else unless they had some good reason for wanting or needing to get through or over some horrible experience.

"Robin and Wren." Kat finally said loudly a triumphant smile on her face. "That's their names."

Ann grinned before quietly saying, "You'd think that since they work with the Batman they would have Bat names or something."

"Yeah you're right..." Kat said thoughtfully turning to actually look at the twins. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Bruce has us going with him to some charity ball tonight." Dick replied as they left the cafeteria.

"Sounds interesting. Are you guys excited?"

Ann shrugged stiffly, "Not really."

The thought of the charity event just had Dick thinking about the lies that the bullies had been trying to make him believe were real. And though there was a small part of him that thought it was true he didn't want to believe them instead he wanted to believe that Bruce had taken them in because they were like him in some ways. Ann was silent letting Kat and Dick talk about the ball and Batman, her mind wondering back to the other night. Bruce had taken them out once more last Friday night after begging him for an hour after finishing their homework.

* * *

_Ann stood as Wren upon an apartment building near Crime Alley having ran ahead of Batman on a training run as the man had said. The night just felt like her domain now and the buildings were a playground that made her forget about the day and the things that had happened. Flying through the air, feeling as though no one could touch her while she was there in that moment just losing herself in flight. Looking down she spotted movement in the alley, a small figure flipped over some boxes carrying something in his arms._

"_Hey kid!" a voice yelled. "Get back here!"_

_Three large men came barreling down the alley after the kid, Wren ran beside them from above watching to see what would happen. She wondered what the boy had done to have the three men chasing him in such a manner that concerned her. Her mind told her that she should call Batman to let him know where she was but her attention was on the kid who was in trouble._

"_Got'cha now kid." one of the men said grabbing the kid by the back of the shirt. _

"_Let me go!" the kid yelled kicking and punching as he was lifted off the ground. "I didn't do nothing."_

"_You took something from us kid." a second man said._

_Wren crouched above debating on jumping down to in her mind save the kid or stay back to watch until she felt the need to jump down. The men held onto the boy trying to force him to give up something that he denied taking even though it looked like he didn't have anything now. Biting her lip, Wren stood launching herself off the rooftop flipping in the air to land squarely on one of the men's shoulders spinning quickly to kick the others in the face. The kid fell to the ground, his bluish green eyes locked on Wren staring in what seemed like surprise and awe._

"_It's one of the Bats kids." the man who had grabbed the boy said._

"_You shouldn't be hear Bird girl." the second man told her._

_Wren was silent placing herself between the boy and the men so that they couldn't do anything else to him. She crouched readying herself for a fight, heart pounding in her small chest while trying to not show that she was afraid with facing these men on her own. Afraid that she would fail Batman and not be good enough that she would die here protecting this little boy who would probably wind up the same as her once they got done. With a shake of her head, she tried to get rid of the dark thoughts that no nine year old should even have even in this situation._

"_What'sa matter kid?" one of the three asked with a grin. "Afraid?"_

_Wren laughed weakly banishing her fear momentarily, "Of you no. Of Batman when he figures out where I am and what happened yeah. If anything you should all be afraid."_

"_Of what you little girl?" the man asked taking a step forward._

_The girl let loose a cackle that echoed off the walls before she moved unsure of what she was even doing at the moment. Her body was just moving on its own at this point as she jumped up at the men starting a fight she wasn't sure she'd even win. She flipped away from them whenever they tried to land a hit when she stumbled slightly coming out of a tumble._

"_Wren status report." Batman's voice spoke in her ear. "Robin has completed his run and moved onto Phase 2 of tonight's training."_

"_**Sorry Bruce."** she thought losing focus for a second. **"I'm in so much trouble."**_

"_Got'cha!" the leader yelled slamming a fist into Wren's small body._

_The girl flew through the air for a moment before hitting the ground hard, the air being knocked out of her lungs and she was sure that she heard something crack._

"_Wren respond." Batman demanded in her ear._

_Wren winced both at the pain that coursed through her and the firmness in Batman's voice that promised punishment if she didn't respond quickly. The men were laughing at her as she struggled to get up but instead of a frown or tears on her face there was a smile. She reached into one of the many pouches on her belt watching the men before throwing down smoke pellets._

"_Come on." she called grabbing the boy's hand and running down the alley. _

_The boy only nodded as they ran like he was in shock or something as Wren guided him down alleyways that he himself probably had memorized. They ducked into one of the abandoned buildings where she let the boy go wrapping an arm around herself as she stepped away._

"_Are you alright?" she asked quietly looking at the boy._

"_Y-Yeah..." he answered still seemingly in shock. "Why'd ya do that?"_

"_It's my job." _

_She winced figuring that maybe the guy had done more damage than what she had previously thought before the run. The boy was silent watching her still as she moved to look into the alley to make sure that the men hadn't followed or seen them. The girl watched the streets until she heard a soft thud and the boy gasp from behind her that she turned back quickly. Two figures melted out of the shadows, revealing Batman and Robin who both had serious looks on their faces as they glanced between the boy and Wren. Looking up she realized that there was a hole up to the roof in this building and that it probably wasn't the safest place to be hiding but at the moment she guessed that was the least of her worries._

"_Wren report." Batman stated stepping in front of her while Robin watched the boy._

"_I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked with a weak smile as his eyes narrowed. "Take that as a yes."_

_Taking a breath, she winced slightly before recounting the events leading up to this moment with Batman having to literally track her down. She could tell that he was not happy with her but what else was she supposed to do in such a situation as the on she'd just been faced with. When she finished Batman stood still for a moment before turning to look at the boy and Robin who were having some sort of staring contest._

"_Robin, make sure he gets home." he ordered the masked boy._

"_On it." Robin responded with a grin. "Come on kid."_

"_The name's Jason." the boy told them with a scowl. "Not kid, not boy Jason."_

"_Ok. Come on Jason."_

_Robin led Jason out the door after making sure that the coast was clear then they disappeared into the night leaving Wren and Batman alone. They didn't speak as Batman looked her over bet she could just tell that he was waiting until they got back to the Batcave to give her the riot act._

* * *

"What are you doing Ann?" came a voice breaking the girl from her thoughts.

"Writing a letter." she answered quietly turning to look at Bruce.

"A letter? To who?"

She could tell that he was confused since really there was no one for her to be writing to except maybe Dick who she lived with or maybe Kat.

"My parents." she replied looking back down at the paper. "Our Mamica started us doing this when were about seven. She told us that it was a good way to get emotions out and to remember things that you'd like to never forget."

Bruce watched her as she spoke and wondered if Dick was doing the same thing at the moment since so much had happened to them since he took them in. Ann, up until Bruce had spoken had been unaware that she's been on autopilot with no real memory of getting from school to the Manor. Her mind was on Jason and how ragged the poor kid had looked with dirt and bruises that covered him from what she could see. She wished that there was something that she could do for him but she had no way of finding him since now she was grounded and her ribs were wrapped.

"That's a good thing to do." Bruce told her. "Write down whatever you like just be sure that no one will find them."

"Yes sir." Ann responded with a small smile.

The two smiled at one another when Dick flipped into Ann's room with a laugh unaware of Bruce being there. They all laughed together after the boy froze noticing the man who had taken them in scratching the back of his neck. Sometimes with moments like this even with the masks and their schedules they felt like a family... a family that could grow.

**So this chapter was supposed to be different but I had to bring Jason in... the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I did.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next up sometime hopefully soon.**

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter and want more.**

**oh and I have begun the actual season 1 story... lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold- when Dick and Ann are speaking in their first language (sometimes)**

* * *

Dick stood in front of the full length mirror tugging at the tie around his neck feeling uncomfortable in the suit that Alfred had laid out for him. The charity ball was something he wished he didn't have to do instead wanting to put on his cape and run through the night to prove himself ready without trying to sneak off. But no he was going to be forced to go by Bruce because it was required that he and Ann be in attendance with him. Especially since as he keeps reminding them, they weren't ready yet to be on the streets alone as Robin and Wren. Though Ann was grounded at the moment anyway because of what she had done the other night even if it was to save that kid, Jason.

"Hey Dick." came a voice close to his ear making him jump.

Laughter filled the air as Dick turned to find said sister holding onto her side doubled over as he said, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry couldn't resist." she told him him straightening.

She wore a knee length sky blue dress with a white collar and lace on the hem of the sleeves and skirt with black flats. Dick couldn't even tell that she had bandages wrapped around her before he looked at himself in the mirror again and groaned.

"I know how you feel big brother." Ann said softly pulling at the sleeves. "This dress is itchy."

Dick nodded scratching at his neck, "You ok?"

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Right."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Ann jumped onto his bed taking a seat while he continued to stare into the mirror.

"Hear anything about that kid?" he asked after a few minutes somewhat surprised that Alfred hadn't come to get them yet.

"No, Bruce hasn't said anything and he's locked me out of the Cave for who knows how long." Ann responded falling back onto the bed with a groan. "Can't do anything."

"I wrote to mom and dad last night."

He barely caught the fact that he'd fallen back into his first language until he had finished talking looking back at his sister who stared at the ceiling. But this was comforting in a way being able to speak the language in which he had grown up with.

"Same here. "Ann responded quietly. "I wish they were still here."

"I know Annie so do I." Dick told her looking down at his feet.

They were silent again unable to think of anything to say when there was a knock at the partially open door.

Alfred stepped through the door with a small smirk, "Masters Richard and Marianne, Master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks Alfie." Dick said with a smile. "Come on Annie."

Ann groaned as she sat up slowly, "I'm comin', I'm comin."

The twins headed down the hall following Alfred down to the front doors and into the car where they found Bruce. He was dressed just as Dick was but with a bow tie instead of an actual tie around his neck and gold cuffs. His blue eyes watched them before he glanced at his watch casually like they were late or going to be late. Alfred got in behind the wheel as usual as they began the journey to the hotel where the benefit was being held.

* * *

Ann swallowed thickly as Alfred drove them through Gotham getting closer to the event and all the people that would be there. Large crowds of people frightened her, even though she had performed in front of thousands, being surrounded instead of flying. Looking over to her brother she saw that he looked completely fine with the situation even if at times he shook his head like he was trying to deny something or pull at his tie. The fear was overwhelming as Alfred pulled up in front of the hotel and she could feel her heart in trying to break through her chest.

"**You alright Annie?"** Dick whispered as they slid out of the car. **"And don't lie."**

"**I'm fine." **Ann answered chewing her lip. **"Really."**

"**Right."**

"**You're the one acting as though he has something to hide."**

Dick shook his head quickly as they fell silent under Bruce's watchful eye then followed the man into the building trying to ignore the flashing of the paparazzi's cameras. Once inside the twins found themselves surrounded by Bruce's admirers and women who for whatever reason seemed to size them up like they were competition or something.

"Bruce, it was so generous of you to take those two kids in." a dark haired woman told Bruce and to Ann her voice seemed to purr.

"Selina." Bruce greeted the woman. "Dick and Ann needed a home."

"And you provided them with one."

Ann glanced over to Dick when Selina turned her green eyes on them and they realized that her eyes seemed more like a cat's in color. Dick meanwhile was watching everyone else in the large banquet hall although they all seemed to be big money types who really wanted nothing to do with them.

"I don't like this." Ann whispered to him. "It's like everyone is watching us."

"That's cause they are." Dick responded quietly glancing over those closest to them.

Everyone seemed to be glancing at them out of the corner of their eyes except for two people who made their way toward Bruce. The older man had dirty blonde hair with a matching beard and the noticeable green tie drew attention in the otherwise black tie event. Both twins were also drawn to the man's young companion with his red hair and blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. He also wore a red tie that stood out against his black shirt as he walked slightly behind the man who stopped before Bruce smiling.

"Oliver Queen." Bruce said with a slight smirk. "How did you get away from your 'busy' schedule to come to Gotham?"

"Bruce." Oliver greeted shaking the other man's hand. "You know me business can wait sometimes."

The young man, teenager or preteen Dick thought, shook his head slightly crossing his arms over his chest catching Bruce's attention.

"I don't think you've introduced me to your young companion, Oliver." Bruce said eyes narrowing slightly.

"Roy Harper is his name." Oliver answered scratching his beard. "I took him in two weeks ago much like how you took in Richard and Marianne over there."

"I see. It's nice to meet you Roy."

"Same to you, Mr. Wayne." Roy said politely shaking Bruce's hand. "I've heard a lot about you, sir."

"I'm sure you have."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Oliver who gave him an innocent look while the twins smiled watching Roy curiously. Even though he was older he was the only other kid in the whole building surrounded by people who for the most part acted like they were enjoying themselves.

"Roy, these are my wards Ann and Dick Grayson." Bruce introduced them. "Maybe you could keep them company until the banquet is over."

"Do I have a choice?" Roy asked looking toward Oliver.

"No not really." Oliver answered him with a grin. "Just keep the kids company while us adults talk."

"Who's the adult?"

Ann and Dick snickered at the joke following after Roy away from Bruce and Oliver who frowned after a moment at the boy. They were silent as they found a somewhat quiet corner of the banquet hall and just watched those around them.

"Hey Roy?" Dick asked breaking their silence.

"Yeah kid?" Roy responded glancing over at the boy.

"What's it like living with Oliver Queen?"

Roy grinned slightly, "What's it like living with Bruce Wayne?"

"Different." Ann whispered voice nearly lost among the sounds of the ball.

"Yeah, going from one life to another is pretty hard especially when some people don't exactly want you around."

The twins shared a look thinking back to how they were treated before being with Bruce to now with everyone looking at them. They could see the truth in Roy's words even though they were much younger they were experienced in the world this life brought with it. Although there was one aspect to their new life that Roy wouldn't be able to understand or even believe if they were able to reveal it. The silence returned as they stood there watching the events of the ball play out in front of them trying to just keep to themselves.

Dick found himself shaking his head trying to stay awake after what felt like hours of nothing except being bored. Roy and Ann were still silent as they continued to watch people and try to stay awake wondering when this would all be over so they could leave.

"Is it over yet?" Dick yawned.

"Not yet kid."Roy answered without looking at him. "Maybe another three hours or so."

Dick groaned as Ann giggled, hand held over her side without really thinking about it while Roy continued to watch the crowd. From this position they could barely see Bruce or Oliver since they were surrounded by other partygoers mostly women. As time passed though the twins shared a lookfeeling uneasy when they noticed something that seemed off with a small group off in another corner.

"Hey Roy, does that seem normal to you?" Dick asked pointing to the group as one ducked behind a table like he had dropped something.

Roy looked over and shrugged, "People do strange things"

"Right."

"Come on kids. Let's grab some snacks."

"Alfred and Bruce don't really let us snack." Ann told him as they began to move.

Roy grinned at that, "They'll never know. It'll be our little secret."

The twins smiled at Roy surprised that he was so willing to just be around them and talk with them even though there was a huge age gap between them. Each of them were smiling as they took some sort of sweet from a tray then maneuvered through the crowd once more when everything fell apart. There was a sound of several pops and people screaming, Roy grabbed them by the arms and pulled them behind a table near the wall as the gunmen walked toward the crowd shooting at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Ann asked quietly as Roy looked around the table.

"Some goons thinking of making some easy cash." Roy answered quietly. "Just stay out of sight and we should be alright."

Dick was shaking beside his sister who was also trembling sightly more out of wanting to do something than in fear like all the other people in the room besides probably Bruce. He wanted so bad to be able to change into his Robin suit and take these guys down when he was suddenly grabbed.

"Hey Boss check it." one of the gunmen called. "Found them kids you was told about."

"All three?" one asked waving his gun around.

"Yeah even the street kid from Star or was it Starling?"

"Doesn't matter." another guy answered. "Grab'em and go before the cops get here."

"On it Boss."

Ann, Dick and Roy all struggled against those holding them as people watched from the sidelines cowering on their knees. The little girl cried out as the man holding her jostled her ribs which made the boys freeze along with most of the people close by.

"Anyone moves without my say so gets to let everyone see the inside of one of these kids' heads." the lead guy shouted with a grin then to his men in a quieter voice. "The big man can deal with one less kid."

"Let's get some cash and go then." one of the men whined. "Feeling kinda ansty here."

"Boss man gave us thirty minutes once we got the kids." a man said quietly.

"Alrighty folks here's what ya gonna do." the boss of the group told everyone. "Yer gonna give us all yer valuables then we're gonna walk outta here. Do as told and these kiddies here won't get hurt."

All while the guy was talking Roy, Dick and Ann were carried off toward the nearest door unable to do anything. Dick caught Bruce's eye as they were taken trying to not show any fear of the unknown as Bruce stared back at him with narrowed blue eyes. And as he lost sight of his guardian the boy could only hope that the man would come for them soon. The three started fighting once more when something hit Dick over the head and his world exploded before darkness took him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Yes I brought Roy in earlier then I thought but I wanted to start off the relationship between the three now.

More to come so please leave a review on what you think of the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Dick woke slowly head pounding with the beat of his heart and groaned when a light turned on above him. Blue eyes opened taking in the fact that he was alone in a rundown room ties to a chair so tightly that he could barely feel his hands. Fear and dread bubbled up in his throat as he looked around slowly trying to figure out where he was or at least hoping to see Roy and Ann. The only thing that the room told him was that wherever he was was probably one of the many rundown buildings that sat slowlt decomposing from neglect. He jumped in his chair when the door opened and Roy was thrown into the room at his feet.

"Roy?" he called out as the door was slammed shut.

The teen groaned rolling onto his side, body shaking as he began to cough to the point where he couldn't breath. Dick looked between the door and his fallen friend wanting to know where his sister was in this strange place.

"Roy?" Dick asked again when Roy could catch his breath. "You alright?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm good." Roy answered voice hoarse. "You alright?"

"My head.. Do you know where Ann is?"

"She's not with you?"

Dick shook his head closing his eyes for a moment against the pain that suddenly wreaked havoc on his mind. Roy shifted so that he was sitting up looking around the room and testing his bounds to see if he could loosen them. The younger of the two looked to his friend his suit was ripped as was the shirt beneath though the thing that Dick really noticed was the red angry cut that bled freely on his forehead.

"This is bad." Roy muttered to himself looking around once more.

They were silent for a moment listening to the sounds around them when the silence was broken. A scream filled the room that was suddenly cut short leaving the two boys in a shocking silence. Seconds later the door flew open and one of the men came in dragging a small body behind him by the arm.

"Ann!" Dick shouted as his sister laid on the floor unmoving.

"You'll pay for that." Roy growled glaring at the man.

Laughing the guy grinned at Roy before grabbing Dick, "Yeah right kid."

"Put him down."

"One more word kid and your little friend will be worse off than the girl."

Roy growled holding back hos words, locking eyes with Dick whose blue eyes stared back at him. The fear reflecting in those sky blue orbs had Roy wishing that he could do more than just sit there bound on the floor. With a smile the guy dragged Dick out of the room closing the door behind him leaving Roy with an unconscious little girl. Looking around, the teenager dragged himself over to the girl who laid on the floor unmoving still which concerned him.

"Ann?" he asked once he was close. "Ann?"

There was no response from her as he looked her over noting that her left arm was dislocated and that there was a cut on her forehead above her right eye.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Roy asked the anger rising within.

"Who would take the kids like that?" Oliver Queen asked of Bruce as they entered Wayne Manor after their interview with the Commissioner.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Bruce said striding over to the grandfather clock.

"The Batman going after someone for the sake of someone else." Oliver smirked following after the Bat quickly.

"Some things do change, Oliver. Or should I say Green Arrow."

"Either or I'm both really. And you know that the others want to meet those two."

Bruce nodded ignoring that last statement, "I'll start tracking them but there's one thing I'd like to know."

"What's that?"

"When did Roy become your partner, Speedy?"

Oliver froze at that having thought that no one even the Bat had known about Roy since they had only just started working as a team. Even though the kid would sometimes go off on his own without telling him anything about his private missions. Looking over to Bruce he was met with those piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through everyone and everything.

Roy sat in a corner of the room farthest from the door with both twins shivering on either side; each roughed up from strange encounters with whatever these people wanted. All the times he had been kidnapped before all they wanted was money but the Green Arrow always came for him in a timely manner. And now being in Gotham he wondered if Oliver would be able to come get them with Dark Knight or if he had to get them out of this himself.

"Think it's time move them kids yet?" he heard a voice as k from the other side of the door.

"Not yet da Boss is workin' on getting' our money." another answered loudly. "Now's all we gotta do is sit back and wait."

"Wha' bout the Bat?"

"What's da Bat gonna do? He don't even know where we're at."

"Right. Right."

"If ya want somethin' to do then go ready dem kids for da Boss."

Hearing laughter and shuffling of feet Roy gently moved the twins so as to place himself between them and the door. Even tied up there was no way that he was letting these guys near them again not after how they had been returned the last time. The door opened slowly revealing the men that had been tormenting them for the last four or so hours of their unwanted stay.

"What'sa matter kid?" the lead one who was bald asked him. "Ya scared?"

"Of a couple of low lives who kidnap kids no." Roy answered watching them closely.

The one to the left of Baldy laughed, "Ya think yer real funny don't cha kid?"

"Funnier than you."

Each man shared a look between them inching forward, Roy glanced around testing the rope on his wrists once more.

"Ya think yer better than us kid." the third with the bad eye said. "Yer nothing but a street rat taken in by Queen like them two brats were taken in by Wayne."

Roy was silent as the men laughed a smirk on his face as he glanced back at the twins who were now awake and alert. Those blue eyes of theirs were wide yet there was something in their gaze that was more than fear like they were calculating something.

"Now let's have some fun kiddies." Baldy told them advancing forward.

Roy moved without thinking, throwing himself at the man tugging the rope from his wrists until it snapped freeing him. Tackling Baldy to the ground, the teenager found himself resorting to the street fighting style he had grown up using all his life until Oliver took him in. Dick and Ann sat back in the corner watching Roy fight before Dick darted forward to help his new friend quietly. The boy hit the man in the side as he grabbed Roy around the throat meaning to choke the boy.

"Damn kid." Baldy yelled as his friend threw Dick aside only to be attacked by Ann.

The little girl fought like her brother but was held back by the injuries she had suffered before and after their kidnapping. The men threw her off Baldy, who then grabbed Roy throwing him down laughing as the boy's head bounced off the floor. Blood dripped down from his hairline to the floor, his eyes became unfocused as he looked around.

"Had enough now kiddo?" Baldy asked.

"What do you people want?" Dick asked huddled beside Ann once more.

"Oh nothin' except a few thousand dollars kid."

"Boss won't be happy about this." Bad Eye told Baldy looking at the three kids.

"Like I care. They deserve it."

Baldy laughed grabbing Roy by the hair laughing at the boy as he bled with no remorse or any kind emotion. Throwing Roy down again the man began to laugh harder at his work though it was cut short as the window shattered beside him. There were grunts and the sound of a fight going on on the other side of the door as Bad Eye hit the floor.

"What the?" Baldy asked stupidly looking around.

A black glove caught the man offguard knocking the man flat just as an arrow struck the third man in the gut. From the doorway, a man appeared in a green outfit holing a bow in his hand as another man melted out of the shadows.

"Roy?" the man in green asked quietly.

"The police are on their way." a gruff voice said. "Arrow, how's the boy?"

"Beat up but alive. How about your two?"

"They'll be alright."

Dick looked up at the Batman with a smile, sirens blared in the distance signaling the approach of the police. The twins just smiled knowing that the ordeal was almost over and that they would hopefully be going home very soon.

"Will Roy be alright?" Dick asked looking over to his friend.

"He'll be fine, kid." Green Arrow answered with a grin. "He's strong."

"He protected us." Ann spoke softly.

"I know."

Green Arrow could only smile proudly at the boy cradled in his arms before he gently picking him up in order to carry him out. The twins stood on shaking legs with Batman close by as they made their way out of the building slowly. Unlike Roy they could walk and they didn't think that Batman would carry them anyway when they were at least somewhat fine. Outside there was a flurry of movement and people who watched the police and emergency personnel move toward the apartment. Green Arrow gave Roy over to the EMTs while Dick and Ann went off with another pair as the two heroes disappeared. Knowing that soon they'd get to go home, the twins just smiled relaxing slightly despite their injuries during the time they had spent with the men. But now they were going home and they had a new friend. One they knew they could trust like an older brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow fell lazily from the overcast sky above as Ann looked out her window sitting on the window seat in her darkened room. The clock read midnight and the young girl found that she could not sleep for her her brother was not yet back and this marked the first birthday they would spend without their parents. If Alfred opened her door now he would find her perched on the windowsil of her large open window she'd probably experience a rather long lecture that made her giggle at the thought.

"Sleep is overrated anyway specially when one is accustomed to the night." she muttered quietly. "Nothing will ever be the same."

"No but at least we can carry on." came Dick's voice from behind her. "You know it's freezing out and I'm sure Alfred would love to see you freezing your butt off."

"You're one to talk, Short Pants."

"I- Hey our costumes are the same so you can't say that."

"Says you."

Sticking out her tongue at him, she rolled across the floor as her brother launched toward her trying to grab her. Laughing Ann jumped onto her bed to get some distance between them so he wouldn't get any ideas or be able to grab her in any way.

"How was tonight anyway?" she asked keeping herself ready.

"Same as ever though it's be funner if you were out there too." Dick answered leaning against her bed. "Oh and I saw that kid, Jason, while patrolling."

"Really?"

"Yeah he was looking around some dumpsters then took off. I asked if we could follow him but Bruce said no so I don't know where he went after that."

Ann looked toward the window wondering how Jason was doing and wishing that there was something she could do to help him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Dick joined his sister on the bed both laying down just as the door quietly cracked open.

"Wish we could bring Jason here." Ann whispered suddenly tired.

"Yeah I know." Dick muttered back.

* * *

The sun rose reflecting off the snow on the ground bringing forth a somewhat sunny day for the normally gloomy city of Gotham. Even in winter, Gotham was dark and gloomy though this could compare to that of the emotions of two children just waking up. Turning onto his side, Dick woke slowly looking toward the window of his sister's room feeling like never getting out of bed even if it wasn't his. Beside him Ann shifted onto her side a pained expression on her face as he watched her quietly and sadly. Today was a happy yet also depressing day for them because they wouldn't be with their parents though they'd have Bruce and Alfred. Placing a hand on Ann's shoulder he gently shook her until she blinked at him slowly waking up.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Don't know." Dick yawned sitting up. "Surprised Alfie hasn't come in."

"Musta at some point. Window's closed."

"Oh."

Looking again, he realized that she was right but neither could think of anytime during the night when Alfred had come in and closed the window. Shrugging Dick got himself to roll out of his sister's bed and stretched checking the clock for the time. He was surprised to see that it was nearly ten in the morning meaning that they had slept in which was something they barely did anymore. Glancing back, Dick grinned as his sister burrowed back into the blankets so she was just a lump in the bed now.

"Come on Ann." Dick said jumping back onto the bed. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch me." came Ann's muffled voice.

"Fine."

Dick left the room closing the door behind him in order to get ready to face the rest of the day that was coming for him. Once the door was shut, Ann threw the blankets off herself and sat up looking around her room uninterested in anything.

"This should be a fun day." she muttered getting herself out of bed. "I wish you both were here."

Taking a moment the little girl began to get ready for the day wondering if her brother felt the same way that she did as she looked out her window. Down the hall, Dick sat in the middle of his room on the floor, blue eyes staring at the wall without truly seeing anything. There were so many emotions running wild within him that he tried to keep in check because now everything had changed.

"_I'm not the same as before." _he thought. _"We're not the same."_

Getting up, he began to get himself ready slowly trying to not think about what the day meant or what would happen. He was both happy and sad about today but there was something that he needed to be sure of about the day. And that was to be sure that Ann had a good day no matter what he had to so to make sure of it or how he felt.

"Master Richard breakfast is ready and waiting for you." came Alfred's voice through the door.

"Thanks Alfie." Dick called opening the door with a smile. "Is Bruce around?"

"Master Bruce has some business this morning. He said that he would try to be back some time later in the afternoon."

Dick nodded following Alfred down the hall until they came to Ann's door which stood ajar with silence coming through. Alfred knocked before opening the door to find an empty room, the window wide open once again.

"Master Marianne?" Alfred asked entering the room.

"Here Alfie." came the girl's voice.

Turning they found Ann coming out of the adjoining bathroom in dress pants and a nice shirt with a smile on her pale face.

"It is ten degrees out and I daresay that you will freeze yourself solid in here." Alfred told her as he strode over and closed the window. "Breakfast is ready and waiting downstairs."

"Alright Alfie." Ann said quietly.

"Told ya." Dick whispered smiling.

"Shut up."

Grinning the twins took off running, racing one another to see who could get downstairs the fastest without breaking anything. Ann performed a flip onto the banister as Dick somersaulted to the stairs running down them as his sister slid down. They laughed as the hit the bottome, Ann rolled as Dick continued to run gaining the lead on his sister.

"I say." Alfred said as the two ran passed vaulting into their chairs.

The butler couldn't help but smile at the twins' antics though he did not agree with what they were doing fearing that something would be broken. Yet these two had done wonders in their short time in the Manor bringing Bruce laughter and joy. He left them to their breakfast hoping that they would be able to sit still long enough to at least do that.

* * *

Two hours later, the twins found themselves in the gym practicing and working on their individual skills. Each one though similar was different in many way especially when in the field that other seemed to overlook most of the time. Dick was becoming more of a hacking daredevil acrobat while Ann being smaller stuck to her acrobatics and training in weapons so as to have some advantage against larger opponents.

"Hey Annie, wanna play a game?" Dick asked breaking the silence.

"Are you gonna be a cheater?" Ann asked back looking at her brother.

"I never cheat."

"Do too."

They stuck their tongues out at one another before they giggled uncontrollably as Dick started chasing after Ann. The little girl flew around the equipment keeping at a distance from her twin so that he couldn't catch her. This was a game of Cat and Bird as they thought of it because they flew through the air instead of running around just on the ground.

"Can't catch me, Dickie!" Ann exclaimed as she jumped away from him.

They played this game while laughing the whole time neither thought of what the day meant or what it could have in store. Neither noticed the door to the gym open or close admitting someone who moved to the shadows crossing his arms over his chest with a grin.

"Not fair!" Dick shouted stopping on top of some weight equipment. "You're cheating Annie"

"Am not." Ann called back to him. "You're just slower."

Both twins jumped turning to look at the figure who was watching them when he began to laugh at their antics.

"Roy!" they cried flying toward the teen.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked releasing Roy from the hug.

"Ollie thought it'd be a good for me to get out so I came here." Roy told them as Ann finally let him go. "You two alright?"

The twins looked at one another before Dick answered, "We're good just trying to stay occupied."

"I can see that. What kind of game was that?"

"Cat and Bird." Ann replied quietly with a grin.

Roy nodded then grinned, "Can I play?"

Sharing another look the twins smiled, "Alright but your it."

Ann disappeared as Dick talked with Roy explaining the rules to the games that they played, wanting to hide before the boys were ready to go. Once that was done they began playing, playing the games with Roy for what felt like hours as the older boy got into the games.

"Masters Richard, Marianne, and Roy." came Alfred's voice from the door. "Master Bruce and Oliver have arrived and dinner is served."

"We'll be there in a minute." Dick told him. "Thanks Alfie."

The butler nodded looking at the three before he left, Ann turned to her brother and friend who may as well be an older brother to her now.

"Shall we go?" Roy asked looking between the twins.

"Maybe the two of us should change." Dick answered looking at himself then at Ann.

"Probably a good idea."

The twins took off toward their rooms quickly changing into better clothes from their training and gym outfits. They each took a few minutes dressing in black jeans and good shirts before heading down the stairs to the dining room.

"Surprise!" several voices yelled as soon as they entered the room.

Dick and Ann both jumped looking around at all the different faces and the large cake sitting on the table with different dishes of food. Bruce stood with Oliver Queen and two other men talking though watching them out of the corner of his eye as they moved toward him. Neither twin had expected this yet it was somewhat welcomed as it made that feeling within disappear for the moment.

"Bruce.." Dick said looking up at the man, Ann hiding slightly behind him looking around.

"Dick, Ann I'd like you to meet Clark Kent and Barry Allen." Bruce said pointing to each man in turn.

Barry greeted them with a smile and an enthusiastic wave while Clark gave them a tight grin and narrowed eyes. Ann could tell that he was uncomfortable for some reason but didn't voice her thoughts as a boy with red hair came up beside Barry.

"Bruce you've met my nephew Wally West." Barry said cheerfully. "Wally how about you, Roy, Dick and Ann go raid the food table."

"Will do Uncle B." the red head said smiling. "Come on Roy boy."

Roy shook his head at the younger boy as he just walked away shrugging to the twins as they moved to toward the table. Dick walked beside Wally talking with him about everything and anything he could think of just to see what the other boy knew. Ann stayed close to Roy just listening to her brother when someone else joined their little group quietly.

Ann turned tensing slightly as she turned to see who was there, surprised, "Kat?"

"Hey Ann, Happy Birthday." her friend told her. "Who's this?"

"Thanks. Kat Warren this is Roy Harper. Roy meet Kat, my friend from school."

"Nice to met you Roy. Wait... Harper … didn't Oliver Queen take you in?"

Ann shook her head as the two began to talk about things and slipped away from the group as stealthly as possible. She was glad for the party but the large group of people was something that she was not a fan of plus she felt the need to escape.

Pulling on Roy's sleeve to get his attention she told him, "I'll be right back."

"You ok?" he asked watching her.

"Yeah."

Without another word she left the room with all the people and headed back upstairs to her room just for a few minutes. Going to her own personal bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed quietly. She felt cold though it was warm as could be in the mansion and just wanted to go back to bed.

"Annie?" came her brother's voice from the door.

"Y-yeah?" she called to him wiping at her face.

"Let's head back to the party."

"Give me a minute."

Dick stood outside the bathroom door waiting on his sister to finish doing whatever she was doing in there. He had seen her leave and after a few minutes had decided to go after her leaving Wally with Roy and Kat. The numbness that he had been feeling all day was still there but he knew he coldn't do anything about it.

"Dickie?" Ann asked quietly. "You ok?"

"I'm alright." he answered.

"No you're not."

They looked at one another knowing that the other was feeling something and not showing it to anyone else not even the other.

"You're one to talk." Dick told her as he opened her door. "Now let's get back. Bruce said something about a surprise later and there's still the rest of our party."

"Then let's go brother of mine." Ann replied with a small smile.

The twins silently rejoined the party and enjoyed themselves getting to know Wally who became one more friend in their small group. Their little group were the only kids among all the adults a their party but it didn't bother them at all. The day wore on and soon everyone was leaving along with Roy and Oliver who were the last after giving the twins their presents. After a short goodbye, the twins grinned looking back at Bruce who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Suit up." he said watching them. "Both of you."

Ann's mouth dropped open, "I can go on patrol again?"

Bruce nodded as Dick smiled at his sister who threw herself at the man hugging him quickly before cartwheeling away. Instead of the duo, the trio were going out; the Bat and his two little birds of Gotham.


End file.
